


empty rooms, full hearts

by themundaneweirdo



Series: shorts [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, word count: 300-400
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themundaneweirdo/pseuds/themundaneweirdo
Summary: There was an empty room in the upstairs floor of Gwilym and Ben’s house, just across from their bedroom.





	empty rooms, full hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head a while. I may expand on it.

There was an empty room in the upstairs floor of Gwilym and Ben’s house, just across from their bedroom. There’s nothing too special about it, it was just extra space that they hadn’t found a use for yet. 

It was a plain white color with nothing but blinds in the window, no curtains or even a bed to fill the space. White carpet that matches the walls, a simple closet with folding doors, and a little recessed shelf. It was just an ordinary room. 

Eventually, Gwilym painted the room a soft yellow, and touched up the trim. He left the shelf white, and put up some blue and white stripped curtains that touched the floor. It already looked so much better to him, and he felt accomplished when Ben brought home the various furniture pieces they would later put together. 

Ben picked out this beautiful dark oak crib, and a matching changing table, chest of drawers, and toy chest. They were set up around the room, perfectly placed where they wanted them. The oak was beautiful against the soft walls and bright atmosphere. 

Soon, the blonde was stocking up on toys and clothes, sock and shirts and little shoes. Gwilym couldn’t believe how much he was letting his husband spend with no consequence, just buying and buying. But, they were stocked up on diapers and bottles and everything else they were going to need, and that’s all that mattered. 

And, they got a phone call one night, and they rushed to the hospital, still in their pajamas. They made it in record time, less than half an hour, and it was a blur as the night went on. 

A few days after, on a bright weekday, Gwilym and Ben came home with one more person in their possession. 

“He’s so beautiful,” Ben had said, teary eyed, but smiling, as he held his son. 

Gwilym could only agree, and then gently pull the blonde until he was sitting in his husbands lap. The older of the two peaked over Ben’s shoulder to look at their new little boy, their perfect little angel that they didn’t ever expect to have so soon. 

“I don’t ever want to put him down.” 

Gwilym laughed, and then brought a hand up to gently brush his sons gorgeous blonde curls. 

“Welcome home, Evan Lee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I’m such a slut for Gwilym and Ben! 
> 
> Good? Bad? Let me know!
> 
> Comments are my fuel, so fill me up!
> 
> I do take suggestions!


End file.
